


Two Boys in a Field

by zuotian



Category: South Park
Genre: Bad Poetry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuotian/pseuds/zuotian
Summary: personally i'd like to imagine cartman wrote this by candlelight in a dissociative episode then stuck it thru kenny's locker the next day at school
Relationships: Eric Cartman/Kenny McCormick
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Two Boys in a Field

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote poetry before anything else. sometimes i still manage to put words good together, and considering i've already spammed this tag full of my bullshit i'm just gonna start posting whatever. the bar is always dropping lower. someone kick me off this website

Two boys in a field  
one dead, one aglow  
with half-lidded sunlight  
as blood races across the snow

a trail of gunpowder;  
a ledger laid prone  
it does not trickle, it does not spread  
it cuts a chain and shackle  
from foot to head

the live one squats,  
tremulous pupils hidden in a glare  
at his deceased counterpart:

blond hair ricocheted in an approximation  
of a halo, parka flayed, arms akimbo,  
cloying grin half-contorted into  
a grimace of pain permanently delayed

“damn, ken,  
you should see your face right now”  
is said to no reply

joints creak, overextended  
as the other stands back up  
to trudge downhill alone  
beneath the sun’s rotting husk


End file.
